Every Moment
by PallaPlease
Summary: Kurtty.  A vignette under moonlight, with a pair of friends.  With many thanks to Krissy and Bandit!  [Complete]


Every Moment  
  
AN:.….okaaaay……well, it finally happened. I went and bought one o' the X-Men collections. *sweatdrops* I got it for…you guessed it…Nightcrawler. *whistles innocently whilst sweatdropping* And the WEIRDEST thing is that it provided so much Kurt/Kitty fanfiction fodder…the Marvel morons. *shakes head* I'm praying they don't insert a teen version of Colossus into X-Men Evolution. Screw up everything. (my opinion at least.) Unfortunately, in moi's collection, they also provided Kitty/Peter fodder. Oh, dangit. Fortunately, the only Kitty/Peter stuff was a very short kissing scene (okay, he was dying. Whatever. Still, merely one page prior, Kurt/Kitty hints were provided!….oh, man…that's messed up…). Anyway, to cut short my ramble, this isn't an Evolution fanfic. (Stop it. I can hear you cheering.)   
  
Quick Note: Enough Kurt/Kitty stuff to make PallaPlease a VERY happy post-Christmas shopper.   
  
'Nother Quick Note: Whoever the idiot is that screwed up the neat underlining build-up 'tween our fave teleporting mutant and Miss Phase with ONE flipping itsy-bitsy-two-panel kissing scene should be lynched. I'm gonna go shield myself from Colossus/Shadowcat fans…flame wars!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Kitty (dang), Kurt (DANG!!), or anyone else used in this fic. However, I do plead guilty to writing it. Flame me! (Unless you happen to be jrmwest-then be a *nice* flamer.)  
  
*&^*&^^&*^&*  
Recommended Reading:  
"Rumors" by Icy  
"Phobia" by Peregrine  
"Emotional Roller-Coaster" by Niteshayde  
"Eine Romanze fur Nightcrawler" by Solitaire  
ANYTHING by Bandit or Krissy   
*&^*&^^&*^&*  
  
*  
*  
  
Night fell on the city, cloaking it with dark mystery and protecting the citizens from what evils were there. The sorrowful thing, in truth, was the fact that the civilians were afraid of what they shouldn't have feared.   
  
An acrid smell of brimstone imploded in the cool evening air, quietly trickling into nothing after a moment of silence. A dark shape nimbly leapt from the wispy branches of a young oak, vanishing with a small, rolling cloud of smoke and sulfur. The block was lowly populated, a few quaint buildings settled comfortably, a rustic, homey aura radiating happily. Silently falling to a stop on one of the roofs, the man crouched there, alert and waiting mutely for his companion.  
  
The moon above shone brightly, shedding gentle, sweet light onto her slumbering world, painting a beautifully serene picture from the harsh canvas supplied to her. About her full, cherubic round shape were tiny, shy pinpoints of dim gas, stars so tiny in visual comparison to the mother of Selena.   
  
Patiently, he waited, a whispering breeze murmuring spells as it blew through his short curly hair. After a miniscule eternity, the young woman he had been prepared for appeared, locks of shoulder-length brown hair falling around her youthful face. She raced forward, flinging her arms around him, smiling brightly at his face, and he returned the smile, albeit tentatively. The night was engulfed with silence and a feeling of perfection, the only sound breaking it being the laughter of two young teenagers below them, giggling and loudly talking about a goofy romance movie.  
  
"Come on," she whispered playfully, "let's go."  
  
He flashed her a grin before concentrating deeply, transporting the both of them away with a slight implosion of air.  
  
  
  
Abandoned and lonely, an overrun park lay alone, a wild beauty shining from it, formed from a decade of no 'care.' Twisting vines of Virginia creeper coated the slides and swings, jungle gyms wrapped up with honeysuckle bushes, a sickly-sweet honey smell coating the crisp air. Two tracks of footprints betrayed the nightly visitation of two, trails brushed into the feral greenery.   
  
Whispers announced their presence, the subtle, rhythmic creaking of a swing mingling with occasional bubbles of laughter. She had seated herself in the sneakily noisy swing, her dear comrade pushing her. Squealing with laughter, she glanced over her shoulder, pursing her lips and blowing a kiss with the use of her left hand, winking at the same time. A low chuckle rewarded her efforts and she turned her head back to the front, a daring, childlike look on her face, broad grin startling white in the darkness. "Faster!" she cheered giddily, shrieking with laughter.  
  
Her dark-haired companion obliged, pushing harder and swifter. Exhilarated, she gasped as she tucked her slender, costumed legs under the swing.  
  
"Okay, slower now!"  
  
With a mock-grumble, he grasped the edges of the rubber, bracing his feet into the ground, jerking her to a stop. Tumbling backwards off her seat, she landed roughly on the ground, staring up at his smirking face, convulsing with giggles. Her chestnut-hair spilled around her face, framing it angelically. Leaning down to where she lay, giggling, he raised an eyebrow, brushing some of her hair off her face. "And what are you doing?" he inquired gently, tickling the tip of her nose with some of her silky hair.   
  
"Watching you," she answered truthfully, smiling quietly.  
  
With a rough sigh, he leaned back on his heels, tilting his head up, studying the stars.   
  
Everything was so strange…so…perfect.  
  
Rolling onto her stomach, she plucked a blade of grass absently, playing with it between her fingers, twisting it and splaying it on the ground. For the moment, she was content with just knowing they existed, knowing that she would have eternity in her knowledge of him. As he studied the sky, she watched him, brown eyes softening whilst a whimsical smile brushed her lips.   
  
"Friendship may end in love, but love in friendship-never," she quoted softly, crinkling the corners of her round lips into a happy smile as he turned his gaze toward her, intrigued by her words.   
  
"Look at the grass," she said suddenly and he, bemused, did so. "It's so fragile."  
  
Holding her green blade of the plant in front of her face, she continued. "It starts as a tiny seed, then it lives. You know, it just…lives. And one day, out of the blue, it dies. Just like that."  
  
She lapsed into silence. Finally, with a laugh, she shook her head, amused at herself. "I'm rambling, forgive me."  
  
Even as an embarrassed blush stole across her cheeks, her eyes shyly peering up at him through her long eyelashes, she felt comfortable, at home. Sometimes, their silences were more meaningful than their conversations.  
  
She could almost swear she could, in a few seconds of rapport with him, feel his thoughts, hear his heart beating next to hers.  
  
Slowly, she reached out and took his hand in hers. "Let's live every moment," she murmured, leaning against his shoulder, soothed by the blissful honey-scent and the haze radiated by the moon above.  
  
  
  
End AN: It's SUPPOSED to be comics-verse…well, it could apply to both, I guess…longer comics-verse fic! I must WRITE longer comics-verse fic! Ooooo, ideas….thanksies to Krissy and Bandit for pre-reading this! You guys are the coolest! I've said it before and I'll say it again-READ. BANDIT'S. FICS. And review, for Pete's sake! Same goes for Krissy. 


End file.
